1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an anchoring device for securing a post to the ground, and in particular, for securing beach umbrella on the beach for preventing the latter form being blown up by the wind. The device is provided with a screw member at the lower end and a pair of handles extending laterally for twisting the screw member into the ground.
2. Prior Art
A search performed by the applicant at the Canadian Patent Office among Canadian patents has failed to reveal any pertinent reference.